inanimateinsanityfandomcom-20200222-history
MePhone4S
MePhone4S is a character on Inanimate Insanity who debuted in Episode 7 Sugar Rush. He has the appearance of MePhone4, but with a red background and sunglasses. Without his sunglasses, he has red glowing eyes. He possesses an M5 chip along with Siri voice recognition technology. He owns a red car that he used to drive into Cheesy in Episode 7 to get himself through the show's security. In Episode 8 4Seeing The Future, he became the new host of Inanimate Insanity, replacing the original one, MePhone4. MePhone4S is a spinoff of The Terminator. Sugar Rush MePhone4S appeared in Episode 7 a few times. He was first seen hiding behind a bush, without his sunglasses on, near Pickle and Marshmallow, who deemed the moving bush as nothing and left. MePhone4S then slides his screen (like you do with pictures on an iPhone, iPod, and iPad) to put on sunglasses. He was seen a second time with Cheesy explaining that he is a recommended character. But Cheesy responds that he can't go in without identification and tells him to go to a bench where Magnifying Glass,Teddy Bear and TV were sitting. MePhone4S replies, "I'll be back.", referring directly to The Terminator. He walks away but re-appears in his red car and slams into Cheesy. His final scene of the episode was after MePhone4 told Apple to go away, but then MePhone4S appeared, leaning on his car, and said "Perhaps it is you who should 'go away', MePhone4....". The episode therefore ends on a cliffhanger. 4Seeing the Future ]]This whole episode was dedicated to MePhone4S becoming the new host. He appeared in the beggining in front of his red car along with MePhone4 explaining to him that he was old technology and he was better with his new M5 chip and voice recognition technology called Siri. MePhone4 disagreed and said that he had cool prizes. 4S took out a plate of cookies, which MePhone4 ran over to grab. 4S pushes him away and fires a gun, killing MePhone4. Lightbulb screams in fear, but 4S quiets her, and tells her that he is the new host. As everyone argued about who should be eliminated, he told everyone to shut up and listen to him, and that it was time for "the elimination thing". He lead Elimination Time! in that episode, multiplying Pickle's votes (after he called him MeTard and wouldn't shut up) and using Siri to generate cookies to hand out to those that were safe, which was OJ, Bomb, Pickle (even with his multiplied votes still at the least amount of votes), Taco and Salt. 4S said he couldn't be happier when the final two was Salt and Pepper, and told them that if they didn't shut up that they would both be eliminated. He then proceeded to do the old "fake out the contestant" routine, except in a nasty way, since he had led Pepper to believe that she was safe. Pepper was eliminated and sent to Idiotic Island. After Pepper's elimination, Salt was devastated and began to cry. 4S told her to "shut up about her girlfriend" and said the next challenge was deadly and hilarious. OJ calls the remark homicidal and 4S shuts him up. Pickle whispers to OJ how he hates 4S, when he appears again and says that he hates him and that Pickle's cookie was poisoned, then Pickle began to spaz out and collapse. OJ yells at 4S for killing his alliance member, to which 4S asks what he will do about. This brings 4S to the annoucement of the teams breaking up again since "friendship is dumb". After that, he finally announces the challenge, which was to make it across a pool of quicksand. He applauds Marshmallow with her "evil strategy" of throwing Apple into the quicksand. During the challenge, OJ talks to Marshmallow and Taco about how the new host is annoying and that he wants the old MePhone back, looking on as 4S yells at Apple to cross the quicksand immediately. Marshmallow then said that they could with a time machine she got from Wal Mart to go back to the moment 4S shot 4, pause time, and replace MePhone 4 with a dummy that looked like him also from Wal Mart. He continuously announces the immune contestants as they cross, leaving Pickle, Lightbulb and Bomb up for elimination. Pickle and Lightbulb complain but 4S shuts them up. Suddenly, MePhone4 appears again explaining that the show was owned by him no matter how insane the technology that 4S has is. 4S disagrees saying that the show is now his and suddenly tackles 4 close to the quicksand pool. He begins to push MePhone4 in when MePhone4 suddenly flips 4S's wallpaper to a Hello Kitty wallpaper, disabling his sight. He yells at 4 "Agh, what have you done?!". MePhone4 then grabs 4S and tosses him into the quicksand pit. He does not appear again for the rest of the episode. The Snowdown 4S is not really an actual character in this episode, but his image appears after the credits in the Happy New Year! From Inanimate Insanity picture, slightly faded in the background behind OJ and Salt. Triva *MePhone4S is a parody of Arnold Schwarzenegger and The Terminator. *The voice of MePhone4S is actually the voice of Fan and the singer of The Rubber Ball Song. *It is unknown if MePhone4S is still alive. When OJ and Paintbrush fell into the quicksand, they re-appeared, and Salt apparently did offscreen. 4S never re-appeared so it is unknown. *MePhone4S makes many references to Arnold Schwarzenegger movies. He himself is a spinoff of the Terminator, and he spoofs both the famous putting on sunglasses scene and the "I'll Be Back" scene, even stating "I'll be back". When MePhone 4S yells "Put that cookie down, now!", he is making an obscure reference to a line in the Arnold Schwarzenegger Christmas movie, Jingle All The Way. When MePhone 4S yells that "This show is mine now! It belongs to me!" he is spoofing a line "You are mine now! You belong to me!" from the Arnold Schwarzenegger movie, Kindergarten Cop. When MePhone 4S yells at Apple when she is not crossing the quicksand, "Do it! Do it now!!!" he is referring to the Arnold Schwarzenegger movie, Predator. Category:Recurring Characters Category:Meeple